iGlasses
by xtremesweetness
Summary: Freddie finds out that he has myopia and is forced to wear eyeglasses. He doesn't want anyone to see him wearing those, especially in school where he believes everyone will make fun of him. But a girl thinks he looks awesome with glasses. Oneshot


**Title: iGlasses**

**Figured that I should make a oneshot, and with the constant nagging of my sister and my friends, I made it Creddie. Seriously hope that the Seddie fans won't hate me. I'll make it up to you, Seddie shippers. I'll make a oneshot that is implying Seddie.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own iCarly… that's all.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was covering my eyes with my sunglasses. As a matter of fact, I am actually covering my eyeglasses. It seems queer that eyeglasses are covered up by huge sunglasses. Wanna know why I hid them? It made me look weird. But yes, I am weird. It didn't take me thousands of Sam's insults to know that I was weird. Besides, the guys in school would just drop at the floor and roll in laughter when they'll see me wear glasses. It's just like the time when Sam told everyone in the whole world that I've never kissed a girl. I hate that memory. But Sam apologized and took back what she said. I was really grateful. I was too much grateful, really, coz I ended up having my first kiss with her. Weird. But then again, I am weird.

I sneak around to my locker, ignoring the funny stares I got from the kids down the hall. I was hoping that a certain girl won't show up and greet me at my locker. Unfortunately, my prayers weren't answered.

"Hey! What's up Freddie?" Carly said casually, waiting for me to turn around and face her.

I just buried my face in my locker, trying to avoid her gaze. "Oh. Morning, Carly."

"You weren't home yesterday. I knocked like 4 times and no one answered."

"I was at the doctor's with my mom."

"What did your mom want the doctor to do to you? Did you get surgery and got that scar form your chickenpox removed?"

I smiled with that remark though I knew she still couldn't see me. "No. I just had a check-up." An eye check-up, that is.

"Oh. What kind of check-up? There are dozens of kinds of check-ups."

Jank it! Why on earth does this question have to be asked at the wrong time? I still hid my face inside the metal case. "Well, I… the doctor checked me many times that I can't even remember anything," I lied.

"Or maybe your just embarrassed to tell me," she claimed. "Tell me Freddie. I promise I won't make fun of you."

"I seriously can't remember, Carls." Man! I hate lying to her.

"Would you please step out of your locker?" she requested.

My thoughts were completely racing. Thinking of every way so Carly wouldn't see me, I buried my face more than ever. "Carly, it's time for class. Well, I guess I'll see you later," I said in a hurry.

"But the bell hasn't ringed yet."

Ugh! Mayday! I'm in a tough situation! Spirits please help me!

"Freddie, I want to talk to you face to face. Why are you hiding?" I can feel her taking a step closer to me. "Tell me what's going on?"

"I'm looking for something," I said simply.

"Then what are you looking for?"

I did not answer. I was so preoccupied in thinking of ways how to escape when she went towards me and yanked me out of my locker. I can see how shocked she was.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" she queried, quite amused at my look.

I quickly searched for some excuse and cover-up. I leaned at the lockers and made a pose. "Coz I… um… look spiffy with glasses." And when I meant glasses, I meant sunglasses.

Carly chuckled. "Freddie, I don't think you need to wear this at school. It's not like you're I disguise or something."

When I didn't respond, she knew that there is something wrong. She was smart, one of the qualities that I like about her. Her instincts tell her that something's up with me, one of the things that I despise right now. She's only one step away in finding out my secret.

"Take of the glasses."

"What? No!"

"What's wrong with your eyes anyway? Did a cockroach bit you in the eye or something?"

"No! I told you just a second ago I look spiffy with one of these things."

"Is this one of your tactics to impress me?"

I paused for a moment. I wasn't trying to impress her, really. I was trying to keep her from seeing me with eyeglasses that I simply hate to wear. It made me look like a nerd as I've explained earlier. And if I look nerdier, then I should just kiss my hopes of being together with Carly goodbye. "No."

She sighed. "Freddie, hiding something from a girl won't impress her. A girl wants a guy who trusts her, someone who confides in her. You know I'm that kind of girl." She smiled. Her smile shone like a million suns. Good thing I was wearing sunglasses.

"Please take it off," she said sweetly. "For me?"

After hearing that innocent _for me?_ I gave in. It was pointless to tell her I can't take them off. She would only insist I should. There's no turning back now…

I slowly took my sunglasses off, revealing my square spectacles.

I was expecting her to laugh, expecting her to call Sam at the moment and laugh with her. I can imagine both of them holding their sides form extreme laughter along with the other kids who saw me like this. But to my surprise, it didn't happen.

We stood there for a moment, staring at each other, a desperate look in her eyes. I can tell she's searching for something. She's probably searching for answers. Not wanting her to keep on waiting for the response she was looking for, I spoke up.

"I had an eye check-up yesterday because of my vision problems that kept on coming for about a month. I had myopia, so doc suggested that I should wear glasses. He said that maybe the cause was the constant goggling of my eyes at the monitor." I waited for her to say something or to stifle a giggle. Again, it didn't happen.

She took a few steps closer to me which made me happy, nervous and excited. "Is that why you were wearing sunglasses to cover it all up?" I nodded. My foolishness was completely beyond me and I have a feeling she knows that.

"Freddie," the way she said my name made me more nervous. "Don't be embarrassed. I kinda like it."

Whoa. Wasn't expecting that. I raise my eyebrow, in disbelief. "Really? You do?"

"If I didn't, I'd be laughing my head off right now." I let loose a chuckle, amused at her choice of words.

"It's not that good, Carls."

"It is great! No one has to tell me twice. In fact, the glasses make you look spiffy with that on."

"You're just saying that."

"No, Freddie. I'm not making it up."

"But it makes me look like a dork. Well, practically I'm already a dork."

"But it doesn't make you look like a dork. You look great! Awesome! Fabulous! Gorgeous! Handsome! Attractive!" She paused and I blushed. "Can someone give me a thesaurus? I'm running out of words."

I knew that the stupidest grin is on my face. It reflects on her eyes.

"Look," she began. "Even if you have something you wear makes you look dorky, you know I'll still like you. I like you because you're you, not because of what you wear."

I tried to catch my bearings in what she said. Does she like me? I thought for a while and made a conclusion that she was no interested in me. But are my conclusions correct? Or are my glasses just trying to fool me? She wanted me to make a move. I can see the anticipation in her eyes. Should I do it? The desperate look in her face made me do something I thought Carly would never like, something that Sam and I did.

We were completely lost in our own worlds. Our lips were together, something that I've always dreamed of doing with her but never knew that she would approve. I knew she approved, she was kissing me back, wanting me to deepen it. My eyes were fluttering. I don't know if I should watch or dream. We continued what we're doing, neither of us wanting to stop. The intimate moment that happened between me and Sam only lasted for a moment. But this, this was longer. This was sweet and somehow different. Yeah, Sam is a great kisser, but I can't help comparing Carly's kiss with Sam's. But the kiss still hasn't ended.

Carly's trying to get to me. It made me feel wonderful, like I was in cloud nine. My hands were now entwined with hers, locking lips with her was now comfortable. I deepened the kiss for I know she wanted me to. She liked it. I knew she did. We broke away at the same time. We did not know how long it lasted. We gasped for air but our ridiculous grins were never wiped away from our faces. Yes. We have finally done it.

"So," she began

"So," I repeated.

We both laughed at our awkwardness.

"Thanks," I told her.

"No, I should be the one thanking you," she told me.

"Why?"

She face turned into different shades of red and twirled a strand of her hair.

"Oh." I nodded, getting the message. "Did you really mean everything you said earlier?"

"Yes," she gave me quick peck on my cheek. "I mean it."

I pulled her in a warm embrace. It was great. She has seen the real me and I saw her's. My vision is no longer blurred. I can see her; her eyes crinkling with laughter, her face, and her adorable smile. It was the perfect moment, a moment that I can finally see clearly.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Finally! I finished it! I should really be working on iGot Invited, iKnow Your Stars and my other lame fanfics. Anyways, was it good? Bad? Horrible? Do you guys want me to make a sequel of it or should I just end it here? Please review!**


End file.
